small talks
by minghuas
Summary: She seems to like talking to him when she's alone and scared and her mind continues to wander into the dark. A series of text messages between Korra and Mako. AU


(2:11 a.m.) korra: hey you

(2:11 a.m.) korra: i can't sleep

(2:14 a.m.) korra: you must be asleep ugh.

(2:14 a.m.) korra: just asleep..

(2:14 a.m.) korra: i hope

_read at 2:15 a.m._

(2:15 a.m.) korra: mako?

_mako is typing..._

(2:15 a.m.) mako: why can't you sleep?

_read at 2:15 a.m._

(2:16 a.m.) mako: and if you don't wanna tell me

(2:16 a.m.) mako: i mea

(2:16 a.m.) mako: *i mean that's cool

_korra is typing..._

(2:18 a.m.) korra: nightmares.

(2:18 a.m.) mako: oh..

_mako is typing..._

(2:18 a.m.) korra: it's okay mako. it's not a big deal.

_mako is typing..._

(2:19 a.m.) mako: ha

(2:19 a.m.) korra: you laughing at me?

(2:19 a.m.) mako: yeah

(2:19 a.m.) mako: you expect me to believe that blatant lie you just made?

(2:20 a.m.) korra: ...

(2:20 a.m.) mako: exactly.

(2:20 a.m.) korra: you're so fucking annoying

(2:20 a.m.) mako: good.

(2:20 a.m.) korra: good.

(2:20 a.m.) mako: in retrospect, you're the one who texted me first.

(2:20 a.m.) korra: can i hit you

(2:21 a.m.) korra: i know

_korra is typing..._

(2:22 a.m.) korra: i just wanted to talk to you

(2:22 a.m.) mako: we're talking rn

(2:22 a.m.) korra: i really wish i could punch you in the arm.

(2:22 a.m.) mako: WHU

(2:22 a.m.) mako: *WHY

(2:22 a.m.) korra: cause

(2:22 a.m.) korra: i wanted to talk to you, but you're so fucking annoying.

(2:22 a.m.) korra: ugh

(2:22 a.m.) mako: ?

(2:22 a.m.) mako: you want to punch me in the arm

(2:22 a.m.) mako: because YOU wanted to talk to me

(2:22 a.m.) mako: but I'M annoying?

(2:22 a.m.) mako: (also, language, Avatar. set a good example for the kids)

(2:23 a.m.) korra: yes.

(2:23 a.m.) korra: you know what, forget it.

(2:23 a.m.) mako: o_o

_read at 2:23 a.m._

(2:24 a.m.) mako: are you going to ignore me now?

_read at 2:24 a.m._

(2:26 a.m.) mako: KORA

(2:26 a.m.) mako: *korra oh shit

(2:29 a.m.) mako: okay, i'm sorry.

_read at 2:30 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

_mako is typing..._

(2:31 a.m.) mako: oh no. help. i'm drowning. i sure wish the Avatar was here to save me.

(2:32 a.m.) korra: mako

(2:32 a.m.) mako: what

(2:32 a.m.) korra: why do you keep messing up so much

_mako is typing..._

(2:33 a.m.) mako: you're going to laugh

(2:33 a.m.) korra: no, i'm not.

_read at 2:33 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(2:34 a.m.) mako: my hands shake when i try to text.

(2:34 a.m.) korra: are you okay?

(2:34 a.m.) mako: yeh

(2:34 a.m.) mako: UGH *yeah. it's just nerves.

_korra is typing..._

(2:35 a.m.) korra: is it because

_korra is typing..._

(2:35 a.m.) mako: no

(2:35 a.m.) korra: of me?

(2:35 a.m.) korra: you didn't even let me finish

(2:35 a.m.) mako: cause i knew what you were going to say

_read at 2:35 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(2:37 a.m.) korra: i want to tell you

_read at 2:37 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(2:39 a.m.) mako: tell me what

(2:39 a.m.) korra: it's about my nightmare.

(2:39 a.m.) korra: and it's silly

(2:39 a.m.) mako: if it's a nightmare, it's far from silly, korra.

(2:39 a.m.) mako: do you

(2:39 a.m.) mako: wanna talk

(2:39 a.m.) mako: i mean, we are talking already but i just mean

(2:39 a.m.) mako: specifically about that

_read at 2:39 a.m._

(2:45 a.m.) mako: korra? you there?

_korra is typing..._

_read at 2:45 a.m._

(2:49 a.m.) mako: hey

(2:49 a.m.) mako: say what you were gonna say

_read at 2:49 a.m._

(2:53 a.m.) mako: please...?

_read at 2:53 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(2:55 a.m.) mako: :'D

(2:55 a.m.) korra: i watched you die

_read at 2:55 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(2:57 a.m.) korra: do you wish i hadn't said it now?

(2:57 a.m.) korra: because i do

_read at 2:57 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

_read at 2:57 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(3:01 a.m.) korra: mako. please don't stop talking to me.

(3:01 a.m.) korra: mako

(3:01 a.m.) mako: no, i won't

(3:01 a.m.) mako: i'm just

(3:01 a.m.) mako: why did you dream about something like that?

_read at 3:01 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(3:05 a.m.) korra: i've been asking myself that same question for the past two weeks.

_read at 3:05 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:07 a.m.) mako: korra?

(3:07 a.m.) korra: yeah?

(3:07 a.m.) mako: are you crying?

_read at 3:07 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(3:08 a.m.) korra: i can't

(3:08 a.m.) korra: i can't anymore

(3:08 a.m.) mako: good

(3:08 a.m.) korra: good?

(3:08 a.m.) mako: yeah

(3:08 a.m.) mako: :)

(3:08 a.m.) korra: mako?

(3:08 a.m.) korra: what's that face for

_read at 3:09 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:09 a.m.) mako: that 'face' is supposed to convey my emotions via text message.

(3:09 a.m.) mako: meaning, hearing that you are not crying makes me ":)"

(3:09 a.m.) korra: happy?

(3:09 a.m.) mako: happy

(3:09 a.m.) mako: i hate it when you cry

(3:09 a.m.) mako: it makes my stomach constrict, it's almost sickening how helpless it makes me feel.

_read at 3:09 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:11 a.m.) mako: did i say something wrong?

(3:11 a.m.) korra: heh

(3:11 a.m.) korra: no, officer.

_read at 3:11 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:13 a.m.) mako: okay... good.

(3:13 a.m.) korra: good

(3:13 a.m.) mako: cool.

_read at 3:13 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:15 a.m.) mako: you okay, though?

(3:15 a.m.) korra: for now

(3:15 a.m.) korra: but thank you

(3:15 a.m.) mako: i was waiting for it. and you're welcome.

(3:15 a.m.) korra: don't ruin our moment

(3:15 a.m.) korra: aaand you ruined it.

_read at 3:15 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:22 a.m.) mako: hey

(3:23 a.m.) korra: yeah?

(3:23 a.m.) mako: i'm not going anywhere, okay?

_read at 3:23 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:24 a.m.) mako: you kknow cayse

(3:24 a.m.) mako: you're dream...

_read at 3:24 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(3:25 a.m.) korra: *know

(3:25 a.m.) korra: *cause

(3:25 a.m.) korra: *your

(3:25 a.m.) mako: hey!

(3:25 a.m.) mako: it's not my fault my hands are shaking...

(3:25 a.m.) korra: i know, lol. it's mine.

(3:25 a.m.) mako: ugh

(3:25 a.m.) korra: mako

(3:25 a.m.) korra: thanks for staying with me.

_read at 3:25 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:27 a.m.) mako: i know

(3:27 a.m.) mako: thanks for staying with me.

_read at 3:27 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(3:28 a.m.) mako: we're being gross

(3:28 a.m.) korra: so what

(3:28 a.m.) korra: i like it

(3:28 a.m.) korra: like this

(3:28 a.m.) korra: i like us.

_read at 3:29 a.m._

_mako is typing..._

(3:30 a.m.) mako: i like us, too.

_read at 3:31 a.m._

(3:32 a.m.) korra: good

(3:33 a.m.) mako: god

(3:33 a.m.) mako: *GOOD fuck sake

_read at 3:33 a.m._

_korra is typing..._

(3:35 a.m.) korra: language, officer.


End file.
